Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-207753, filed Aug. 9, 2007, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object-detection device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an object detection device for a vehicle which determines whether an object around a present vehicle is another vehicle or not through detecting the distance up to the object and the size and shape of the object by irradiating a laser in a specified angular range in the advancing direction of the present vehicle and scanning a reflected laser from the object (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-38142).
However, in the above conventional object-detection device for a vehicle, it was difficult to determine appropriately uncertain-shaped objects at roadside such as a snow bank by determination processing which was based on the size or shape of the object detected from reflected laser. Consequently, there is a concern that to distinguish and recognize the above roadside object and another vehicle around the present vehicle was difficult. In addition, even for a stationary object, there was a case in which a relative speed in the direction approaching to the vehicular-traveling-path of the present vehicle is detected by error due to a surface shape of the object such as a sloping surface. In this case, there is a problem in that unnecessary control is executed to avoid collision with the stationary object.
The present invention was made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances and has an object of providing an object-detection device for a vehicle which can detect appropriately the relative speed of an object around the present vehicle.